Do You Even Remember Me?
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* It's been a week since Wesker's 'death' in the volcano in Africa. Shortly after Chris and Jill head back to Los Angels, Wesker is found alive and Sheva is stuck in Africa with him. How would Chris react when he finds out? But wait, where's Chris if he's not in LA? Sheva/Chris/Wesker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here goes my second Resident Evil fic (though, I'm not even done with my other one, but it's gonna take some time for that one to get completed)! In this little fic, I put it in AU (I believe that's what these stories are called right?) because Wesker's alive in this one and Sheva has to deal with him. This story is for Sheva x Wesker (though I refer him as just Albert) fans out there. This story is rated T for now and I just might make it M later on for I don't even know yet LOL. Leave a review or a PM about the story if you want though, I may not answer your PMs right away however, but I will (if you do) A.S.A.P. Here we go!**

_**Do You Even Remember Me?**_

**Chapter 1: Wesker?! Still ALIVE?! And I Have To Take Care Of HIM?!**

Sheva Alomar was in the comfort of her home in Kijuju, Africa. Chris and Jill had left back to LA just yesterday and now the WABSAA was fairly quiet without them. It was also very wired to had killed the madman Albert Wesker just a week ago.

The madman, Albert Wesker, was a cruel nothing according to Chris. He was the captain of Chris and Jill's S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. He betrayed everyone and killed nearly ALL of them, after that he was presumed dead, but came back moments later. That thought of Wesker's origins sent a shiver down Sheva's small frame. That goodness he's dead, or is he?

With a sigh Sheva went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. She hummed a melancholy tune as she washed her frame, and after she was done, she put on some fresh clothes of a yellow dress and orange flip-flops.

"At least we don't have to worry anymore…" Sheva exhaled as she flopped onto her 3-seater couch and flipped on the TV. The Kijuju news never interested Sheva, but today, she actually was interested in the news.

'_A nude man has been found in the volcano near the savanna. He is critically injured and is currently in care at the local hospital. He claims that he had forgotten who he is but faintly remembers the name Sheva. Doctors say that if you are the 'Sheva' the man faintly remembers, please report to the hospital A.S.A.P.' _the news reporter on the TV said. Sheva's eyes widened.

"WESKER?! ALIVE?! CHRIS WOULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Sheva screamed as she tugged her hair. Shortly after, Sheva calmed down. "….Wait. They said he can't remember so well. So maybe… he's got 3rd degree amnesia if he really can't remember anything. This could be an excellent advantage towards him." Sheva grinned devilishly, thinking of all the possibilities that an amnesia-suffering Wesker would suffer.

With haste, Sheva caught the bus to the hospital that Wesker was currently in.

Sheva couldn't even believe that she was staring at the face of her latest partner's most hated enemy in a hospital bed at a unconscious state. If looks could kill, Sheva would had killed the blonde man for real.

"Ms. Alomar." came the doctor's voice. She turned into the direction of the man's voice and looked as stern as he did.

"Yes Dr. Marvin?" Sheva asked as she slightly shifted in her chair next the unconscious blonde's left.

"He's stable. But we cannot confirm many things about this man since he can't remember a thing about himself. What we can confirm is that he's the cause as to why the hospital is so full of critically injured Kijujuians and he was working with the African Tricell Company which kidnapped over 70,000 people." Dr. Marvin said as he skimmed through his clipboard.

Sheva nodded. "He's responsible for EVERYTHING that happened here in Africa. Now look at it's consequence, he's injured severely by his own plans." Sheva said in a loud tone. She glared at the blonde who still made now movement other than the heart monitor's beeping. Dr. Marvin nodded his bald head and rubbed his chin.

"Ms. Alomar I know this will be a ridiculous question to ask, but, can you keep him in your care when he's capable to sign out? He'd have nowhere to stay, despite that's he's responsible for all the happenings now." Dr. Marvin asked as he continued to rub his chin.

Sheva's eyebrows nearly touched her hairline.

"M-ME TAKE CARE OF THAT BASTARD?!" Sheva shouted, nearby people looking at her with freaked out expressions. Dr. Marvin adjusted his glasses as he stood up.

"I apologize Ms. Alomar. But he has amnesia if I may remind you. He'll probably had forgotten about everything and you are the only known person who could bring him back to his senses of being a regular citizen of wherever he came from. It's not like he knows you too well. You can use this to your advantage to teach him what's right." the African doctor said as he smiled slightly.

She only glared, but could help but smile at the thought of Wesker struggling to be a good man and not a evil, twisted bastard that he is. She agreed to keep him in her care, but only for her amusement to see Wesker be a gent and had it hard as he slowly regains memory.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to try out this story to see how good it is. With Albert's death in 5 (which was my 2****nd**** RE game) I was quite surprised that he would be killed off like that. This pairing is possibly impossible ever in the series, but hell, many others still write this pairing right? Anyways in the next update, no wait, I won't spoil it. Anyways review and see if you like my attempt of this fic. See ya in the next update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: At first, I wasn't expecting no reviews to this story already, but I guess I did. Now, many people may have to same ideas, but that doesn't mean you can't write your own right? Those who like this story I appreciate it, and those who don't well, don't **_**EVEN **_**review if you got nothing nice to say, because you'll find yourself blocked. As for my only other story, on RE I will be posting up it's chapters back and forth. So, if you like that story, then by all means review, favorite, ect. **

**Chapter 2: Christopher's Not In LA?**

Sheva was packing her bags and was about leave the hospital. She don't give a damn about the alive bastard. All what mattered is that she's going to call Chris and that's final. She dialed his cell and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

She tried again, still nothing.

"Damn it! He needs to know that the freak's alive!" Sheva shouted, people stared at her once again. She only glared and faced her back to them, shortly before she slammed the phone into it's hoister and cursed under her breath.

She nearly jumped out of her small figure's skin when she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder.

"Ms. Alomar. Please understand. You can kill him in his sleep if you want. But right now, we need to see what happens." Dr. Marvin said calmly. Defeated, Sheva sighed. "I clearly understand Dr. just, don't have him touch me or anything. If he does, I'll beat him in the nuts. And the same for you if you let him anyways." Sheva threatened.

A nurse who was at the counter chuckled at the thought of hearing the holler of screaming men getting their balls kicked in. the doctor only nodded and Sheva went for the bathroom, literally locking herself in there.

Chris had in fact, lied to Sheva. He said that he and Jill where heading back to LA, but instead he left for a plane in the Bahamas and was enjoying himself like he never did before. Jill WAS in LA but was quite angry and the man for adding to his vacation.

"Get me some more whiskey over here pronto!" Chris said like he just stepped out of a bar. A waitress walked over to him, disgust written all over her face.

"Sir, you've drunk more bottles than the other customers! As well as ate more food then I had ever even seen in my whole life."

Chris only stood up. "Ma'am, I said I want another round of whiskey. I'm the customer and I get… what **I WANT!**" Chris yelled at the last part, earning himself with stares from everyone in the restaurant.

The manager came over and stopped in front of the two.

"Grace what the hell's going on?" he asked.

The waitress, rolled her eyes. "This customer's had enough. He's drunk nearly all the whiskey up and wants more and he's ate too much food that he can't even move from that chair he's on."

The manager glared over to Chris. "Get the fuck outta my bar. You're scaring my customers and workers." the man said as he bored his eyes into Chris'.

Chris stood up and punched the man in the nose, where he fell to the ground with a thud.

"**NOBODY TELLS CHRIS REDFEILD WHAT TO FREAKIN' DO!**" Chris roared. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and started beating him, customers and workers were running away from the scene as Chris continued beating the man dead.

The waitress who the manger had addressed as Grace ran to the phone and called police.

"There's a customer who's beating my supervisor after he told him to leave!" she cried into the phone.

Minutes later, the cops came and arrested Chris, fining him for beating a citizen unconscious as well as for refusing to leave when asked.

"What I'm I going to tell Jill and Sheva?" Chris whispered to himself as they drove off.

Hours had past and Sheva was still in the bathroom. When a nurse knocked for her to come out, she did to be escorted into the same room that smelled like the evil bastard. She closed her eyes when she realized that he was barely awake.

_Jesus Christ why? Why must you let him survive?_

"Ms. Alomar, your friend-"

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!"

"My apologizes, the patient's now revived. We must see what happens." Dr. Marvin said.

Sheva scowled deeply. She wanted to leave the room and call Chris about how they will need to end Wesker's life with four rockets to the head this time, but something about the man didn't function right at all.

"Why I'm I in the hospital? And why I'm I naked?!" Wesker asked as he stood up, red eyes flaring.

"I told you Dr. that he's only pretending that he's suffering memory loss. The freak needs to be killed!" Sheva screamed as she grabbed some needles and threw them at the man, who didn't even flinch when one needle stabbed him in the arm.

He pulled it out and was about to say something, but he clutched his head in pain and screamed.

"Why can't I see right?! Why are you hurting me? And why are these two other then you shielding their eyes from-"

"Woah that's TMI bastard." Sheva said quickly as finally looked away.

_Was she enjoying the sight of the bastard's dick as to why she shielded her eyes or what?_

"If I faintly remember, you're the one this doctor refers as 'Ms. Alomar' is that correct?" Wesker asked.

Sheva nodded. "Yes. But I prefer to be called-" Sheva cut herself off and ran out the room and to the phone once again. She attempted to call Chris, who still didn't answer.

"What is Christopher doing! Something bad's happening and he's not answering to even hear it!" Sheva whispered angrily to herself. She didn't want anyone hearing her and looking her way anymore.

"I'll just have to use my alternate weapon." Sheva said quietly as she sighed.

**A/N: There's the second chapter of my actual first 'normal-written' story of RE. Than again review (if you like it only), etc. The third chapter's on it's way as well as my other story. Until tomorrow possibly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go with the 3****rd**** chapter! In this chapter, we focus on Chris who is whimpering for Sheva, and Sheva takes Wesker home. Let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 3: The Secret Weapon: Jill Valentine & Call Of The Drunk Chris**

Sheva furiously fastened her seatbelt of her small, gray sedan. She had Wesker in the backseat behind the passenger side with his hands in handcuffs in his lap. She doesn't want any suspicious behavior coming from the man nor she believes his amnesia attack. Is even real. If he knows her name, then that's **NOT **amnesia.

_Could the bastard want to be with now that he completely ignored her during the mission just a week ago?_

As she started her car and pulled out the hospital driveway, the blonde spoke.

"And where are we going now that we're out the hospital Ms. Alomar?" Wesker asked, curious. Sheva tried to ignore him, but she could feel his red eyes burning a hole through her head.

"We're," she strained. "going to my house. The Dr. said that **YOU **have to stay there until IDK." Sheva answer, gritting her perfectly white teeth as she swerved slightly. Wesker heard the angry truck driver get on her and he gave a confused look.

"Ms. Alomar, I'm in need of fuel." Wesker said.

Sheva held back a laugh. "Fuel? Why you gotta go #2?" Sheva joked as she laughed hard. Wesker stared at her.

"I'm mean, I need food. They did not serve me a snack before we left, so I'm empty." Wesker admitted. Sheva continued laughing.

"Oh Wesker, you don't know how stupid you really are right now. Chris would love to beat the shit outta you since you're like this."

Wesker gave a dumbfounded look.

Chris held his head in his hands. The cell he was in was cold, dark and was very claustrophobic.

"Sheva I'm sorry. Sheva I'm sorry. Sheva I'm sorry…." Chris mumbled over and over, the two female police officers watching him was looking at him with confusion.

"He's been mumbling that name over and over." the blonde officer said.

"Maybe he's mental." the other, brown-haired one answered.

"Chief Barbas said that a lady will be seeing and helping him everyday until his release, unless he escapes of course." the blonde answered.

The brown-haired officer smiled. "At least he'll shut up after a while."

Sheva suddenly brightened up to a sudden thought. "I remember that I must use my secret weapon." Sheva whispered as she took a bite of her burger in the parking lot. She dialed a number and someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Jill, it's me Sheva. Where's Christopher?" Sheva asked in whispher.

"_In the Bahamas having a good ol' time." _Jill answered.

"**WHAT!?**" Sheva exploded, surprising Wesker who was sipping on his soda.

"_I know Shev. He's not in LA as he said. The minute we reached the airport in Huston, he said that he has to catch the Bahamas plane. I have no idea why. He said that he has some important vacating to attend so, that's why you can't hear from him." _Jill answered.

Sheva only quickly said goodbye and ended the call. She stared into space shortly before cursing all the possible words in the book.

"**CHRISTOHER!**" Sheva screamed.

Chris perked up like he could actually hear Sheva. He stood up from the worn cot he sat on that faced the door and grabbed the metal, cell doors handles. His eyes were as wide as his mouth when he shouted.

"**SHEVA!**" Chris yelled. Everyone in the office just stared at him like he was crazy.

_Christopher Redfield has been drinking far too much….._

**A/N: LOL the end. I know this chapter's short, but it's good enough hopefully. Review and hold on for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I knew this chapter would take me two days and it did. The chapters are a little too short so I tried to extend it for longer. Hopefully it's not too long or short. But what the hell. In this chapter, we focus on Chris who opens up to the new lady and he confesses his gilt about lying to Sheva about LA. It's probably not too funny and more hurt/comfort/romance style possibly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Nice Lady Helps Chris**

The following day a woman clad in a brown business suit entered the station Chris was currently held in. on close inspection she was a short, black-hair African Bahamian woman. She had blue-tinted glasses and light red lipstick on her soft lips.

"I'm here to see Mr. Chris Redfield." she spoke to Chief Barbas.

"Right this way ma'am." the chief replied as she led the woman through the hall and stopped in front of a worn, metal cell door with a small, bared window.

The cell door opened and Chris turned his head to see the overweight police chief and a thin business woman. He was lying on his back o the worn out cot and his facial features looked tired and flushed.

"Mr. Redfield, this woman will be your psychologist who will be seeing you everyday. She's a very nice woman and she's free to be in here with you for as long as she wishes, unless there's something that we do with the prisoners otherwise." Chief Barbas said as she left, closing the door behind her and leaving the two alone.

The thin business woman smiled warmly at Chris who only blinked at her in confusion.

"Hello Mr. Redfield. I'm your psychologist. My name is Gold Wittman. But you can just call me Gold." Gold replied. Chris sat up and shook the woman's hand.

"My names Chris Redfield as you already know. But, Chris would do just fine. If I'm being bad you may refer me as my full Christopher." Chris laughed in a wheezing way. Those types of laughs make you sound like you're about to choke up something. Gold laughed along with him and then the two sat together on the only thing in the room that they can sit in: the cot.

"Chris, what I'm here for is that the police officers here had been hearing you talk and mumble some things they thought a person like me can solve. So, I want you to tell what is it you would stop talking about in here." Gold said as she took Chris' hand. His eyes widened at her touch. It was soft and warm and he felt himself intensify with hotness.

"I won't stop talking about how I lied to a close friend of mine who lives back in Kijuju, Africa. I told her that I would be in LA with another friend named Jill to keep in close touch but instead I chose to come here to relax and do my own thing." Chris answered honestly.

Gold nodded her head.

"What kind of things Chris?" she asked.

Chris sighed before bringing his brown eyes into Gold's.

"Drinking, eating, partying and beating up people who get out of my way of those things." Chris answered, his eyes looking down at the hard, gray floor. Gold wrote something in a notebook.

"I understand Chris." Gold answered as she put the notebook into her lap and looked into the muscular man's eyes.

"What's your friend's name Chris? The one you said you feel bad lying to?"

Chris gulped his saliva down.

"Sheva Alomar. She's a member of the West African Bioterrism Security Assessment Alliance. BSAA for short. I work there to, as the co-founder; but as a member of the North American Branch." Chris gritted his teeth together as he waited for the sting of the woman's answer.

"I heard of the BSAA. We were planning to have a Bahamian BSAA, but our government doesn't want to get involved with something that threatens the whole world." Gold grinned, trying to brighten the mood between her and Chris.

Chris felt his insides curl up and die when the woman put a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head to her.

"Chris, I know it's difficult to speak about this. But that's the reason why I'm here to help you. I'm sure your friend Sheva Alomar is having a great time and is just anxious to hear from you. I'm sure she wouldn't be upset about you when you tell her the truth." Gold said as Chris slowly smiled at her.

"You're right. Maybe she won't be too mad if I tell her the truth." Chris said.

XXX

Sheva was seeing red. Jill's call was just 45 minutes ago and the young woman was still upset. She pulled into her driveway and literally dragged the tall blonde man out and into her house. When they entered, it was revealed that Sheva had forgot to turn off her television and now static and the NO SGNIAL sign was on it.

Sheva rashly turned it off and forced Wesker into the super soft couch in front of it. His hands were in the cuffs in front of him and he looked at Sheva with confusion in his red eyes. Sheva glared down at him shortly before smirking forcefully.

"Welcome. To my humble aboard… Wesker." Sheva strained as she leaned closer to the blonde man who didn't even flinch at her closeness. Instead, he just nodded his head very slowly and Sheva reeled back.

"Anyways. Make yourself at home. Don't go or do ANYTHING other then use the restroom, the guest bedroom and the living room. DON'T go to my bedroom or anywhere else. You're in MY house and MY rules apply to you bastard. I'll call Jill in a few hours before bed. Until then, enjoy yourself. Any questions?" Sheva angrily asked after she addressed the rules and expectations with Wesker.

He nodded his head slowly.

"Must I wear these handcuffs at ALL times?" Wesker asked.

Sheva slapped her forehead. "Yes you dumbass. You gotta wear them."

"But why Ms. Alomar?"

"Because I don't want you strangling me like you did just a week ago."

"I strangled you?"

"Yes Wesker you did. You strangled me to near death TWICE. Once your giant ship and the other time you did on your plane that you would had spread Uroborous."

Wesker nodded his head in understanding. Sheva face palmed once again.

"Why must I deal with the devil?"

XXX

Chris was laughing and was having a good time thanks to Gold. She was telling her story about her life as how Chris did his. The two guards that guarded Chris' cell would eavesdrop every so often only to receive death glares from Chris when he saw their naked eyes on them from the small peephole.

"… My father always told me that no matter where I'm God shall watch me from the heavens. God will protect not just me, be those around me. I take his word." Gold said with a small as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off. Chris saw this and smiled at her. She reminded him so much about Sheva; the one he actually admits that he loves. Finally after a moment of silence, the cell door was roughly knocked on, startling the two.

"Ms. Wittman! I'm afraid that time's up for you! It's lunchtime for the boy!" the chief's voice boomed.

Gold stood up and shook Chris' hand.

"It was nice meeting you Chris. I'll see you tomorrow." Gold said as she left. He watched the woman walk through the hall as the chief came in with a steaming lunch of bread, chicken and soup.

"Here you go Mr. Redfield. A nice steaming bowl of soup, chicken and a loaf of bread. And since your records say that you were a drinker, I decided to give you a bottle of whiskey, despite we never let our bad boys drink in here." the chief replied as she gave Chris a bottle. Chris set his food next to him and quickly opened the whiskey bottle and drunk away. Making the three woman in his cell stare at him in confusion.

_Chris Redfield must had suffered from a whisky withdrawal. _

**A/N: I hope this chapter was a little bit longer. As well as you hopefully enjoyed it. The next chapter will quickly be on it's way A.S.A.P. Review, ect. See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 already. Well, this chapter definitely took a long time to type up due to me typing up my book and school. Anyways, enjoy the update.**

**Chapter 5: Not So Amnesia**

Wesker was having a restless night. The faint thoughts of memory kept haunting his dreams. Plus, he could pull his hands away due to them being chained, adding to the restlessness.

"Why do I continue to dream of this- this- this man?!" Wesker replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arms. He walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, aware that Sheva's bedroom door was open. He took a quick glance at the doorstep and peeked inside, revealing a sleeping Sheva.

Wesker never knew that Sheva would actually sleep with her door open. He was basically expecting her to have the door closed and locked as well as her having one eye open or something. But, instead, she had it open. What could he do to her since his hands were chained anyways?

_Nothing. He could nothing._

So he continued his walk to the bathroom and he did his man thing. After a minute he was out and was walking back into the room he currently slept in before he heard Sheva say something.

"Chris stop running around and inject me with it!" Sheva said. Wesker furrowed a brow and leaned into the doorstep of Sheva's room, listening to her sleep talk.

"Chris?" Wesker whispered.

_That name is awfully familiar for some odd reason._

"Chris! Shove it down HARD." Sheva said loudly.

Wesker's brow rose higher and higher as he listened to the young woman say the most darnest of things for at least 20 full minutes. After that, Wesker realized what Sheva was dreaming about and he left for his room, staying up for the rest of the night thinking about the name 'Chris'.

**XXX**

Wesker awoke to thee smell of breakfast being made. He slowly made his way to the kitchen before he realized that a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes was waiting on the table.

"Ms. Alomar what is this?" Wesker asked as he said down at the table. Sheva was startled of his words and nearly dropped the hot pan of sizzling grease onto her foot.

"I made breakfast for us. Even though I did not want to do it, I still did it anyways. Sheva responded as she sat herself down, a cup of hot coffee in hand.

"Last night as I was returning to my room after using the bathroom, I overheard you talk within your sleep. And, you mentioned a familiar name as well." Wesker said with a slight chuckle as he cut his pancakes into smaller bites.

Sheva's caramel skin flushed some shade of crimson.

"And that familiar name I mentioned is?" Sheva asked.

"Chris."

Sheva's eyes widened.

"Chris. T-that name does sound familiar. Not that I know any Chris'." Sheva chuckled nervously and Wesker furrowed a brow.

"You're amusing Ms. Alomar." Wesker said, smirking that usual smirk.

Sheva only glared before she noticed how the man was eating perfectly normal; while wearing chains.

"Uh, do you-" Sheva bit her lip, cursing in her mind about what she almost said.

Wesker looked up from his eating and raised a brow.

"Yes Ms. Alomar?"

"Do you want those chains off your hands? You know, you want one uncuffed so you can properly eat?"

Wesker thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure Ms. Alomar. My wrist are aching anyways. And I promise, I will not hurt you went you release one hand off the cuff." Wesker replied, a sly smirk spreading on the right corner of his thin mouth. Sheva's eyebrows went up to her hairline as she nearly choked on a piece of egg she had placed into her mouth right at the moment Wesker spoke those words.

He gave an amused chuckle shortly before he spoke again.

"Well Ms. Alomar if you don't want to then that's certainly fine. Just, make sure you don't die in the process." he then laughed loudly, which Sheva thought was very OOC of the bastard; maybe he did really had amnesia.

_Sheva Alomar, get yourself together bitch! This guy's only trying to use you possibly! Uggh, where's Christopher Redfield when you need him?!_

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the week-long wait. CST Testing is starting soon and school couldn't be anymore annoying in busy, busy, busy homework. Uggh, at least there will be an update at least (hopefully) tomorrow. Adios until the next update!**

**P.S.: Sorry this update's short-ish!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter definitely took me MONTHS to type up! So, here's the LONG-AWAITED update. Sorry about that!**

**Chapter 6: Jinxed **

Sheva removed the cuff of Wesker's right wrist cautiously as she watched his blue-gray eyes look at her; a smile not even present within his lips. This made Sheva uneasy about him since he was smirking at her like crazy just a second ago.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden. What happened to the OOCness you had just minutes ago?" Sheva asked as she gathered a small key from her pocket and started to unlock the blonde's right wrist. He sighed.

"I don't want to distract you from unlocking me from my wrist's prison." Wesker joked with a fake laugh. Sheva rolled her eyes at him.

"You're stupid when you can't remember MOST things. Hmm, there, you're free with one hand still tied." Sheva said as Wesker examined his free right wrist. He looked at his left and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Wesker?" Sheva asked as she eyed the blonde while she took a seat and continued to eat. Wesker only chuckled lightly before replying.

"I still feel like a prisoner; despite my hands are free." Wesker said as he gave the younger woman 'jazz hands', the cuffs on his left jiggled as he did so.

Sheva felt he want to laugh build up under her throat. Why the hell should she show mirth to the son of a bitch? He revived in a volcano, was in the hospital, and now in her house. What else is there to expect? The need to go downtown to buy more groceries?

"Ms. Alomar?" Wesker asked, gaining the woman's attention. His hands were folded and over his mouth, his blue-gray eyes looked into the woman's like a serious stone.

"Sorry I was just-" Sheva was about o finish when Wesker cut her off.

"I see that you have a list to buy some groceries on your fine refrigerator. Shall we go downtown and buy supplies?" Wesker said as he finished his food and grabbed the list sticking on the fridge. Sheva's brows went up directly towards her hairline. She jinxed herself. Sheva Alomar had jinxed herself for the first time in her life.

Never in Sheva's small lifespan had she thought those things exist.

Wesker was at the front door, list in hand. He motioned with his hand for the woman to follow.

"Ms. Alomar are you coming? We're going downtown for groceries if that's alright for you." Wesker asked. Sheva felt her insides shrivel up and die. The bastard wants to go shopping with her own ass.

"This will definitely do well for the cake I was planning to cook up for you in a few days Ms. Alomar." Wesker said with a chuckle as he roughly tossed a box of cake mix into the small, metal basket. Sheva rolled her eyes and scoffed. The basket was filled with ingredients that would make breakfast, lunch and dinner. As well as dessert.

"Look at the basket Wesker! It's full and it looks like we're buying everything in the store! Who's paying for this when we reach the check stand?!" Sheva asked, her eyes going to her hairline.

Wesker looked up, tapping his chin for 5 min, before answering.

"You are Dearone." he finally answered.

Sheva's eyebrow went straight up into space.

"WHAT?!"

Back at the prison back in the Bahamas, Gold was running the most weird-ass tests on Chris. When all the other prisoners were sent back to their cells, Chris and Gold were left in the open all to themselves. She was reflecting light from her glasses and was amused at Chris' attempt to catch the light on all fours. He was like a crazy canine or, he could be just heavily wasted. When the late 30's man realized that the light wasn't around anywhere, he stood up and cracked his back; shortly before pulling out a hidden whiskey and chugging the whole bottle down.

"Ms. Goldilocks." Chris began.

Gold looked up.

"Yes Christopher?"

"Can you get me more round?"

Gold couldn't answer that question, so she instead just jotted something down on her notebook.

**A/N: Short ch. I know, but I was terribly busy doing the finishing school touches. Anyways, let's hope I don't waste a whole month typing something little like right now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woohoo a new follower! Just yesterday school ended and summer break began (for my area that is)! Oh my pals trying to be as crazy as possible in the last hour and all. Anyways, enough about summer and it's time to read the new update!**

**Ch. 7: Chris Escapes**

The cell was cold and damp tonight due to the heavy and sudden rain shower. Chris couldn't sleep, but instead, he was thinking about one word:

_Escape_

Chris' eyes were bloodshot and his veins were visible.

"I need to get outta here. I need to get outta here. I need to get outta here." Chris mumbled over and over and eventually, he shot up from his cot and grabbed the metal bars that barricaded his windows and literally ripped them out the concrete walls. The sounds of tumbling rubble was loud and thunderous, but the guards paid no attention to it, believing it was now thunder.

Chris climbed out the large hole and ran across the muddy concrete courtyard, rain showering him with a cold shower. He boosted his speed and jumped over the high concrete wall, gripping the ledge like his life dependent on it.

_Almost there Chris, almost there…._

Chris then made it over the ledge and on the other side of the prison walls, smiling to his successes in escaping confinement.

"Alright! Now, to get back to the states, to N.Y.C." Chris whispered as he ran off to the airport, but not without changing those inmate clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the early morning arose in the cool sky, Chris had on instead of his inmate clothes, a gray baggy t-shirt and black-gray baggy jeans that sagged whenever he sat down. He stole the clothes from a store that had the clothing outside for sale for only 1.50. Chris had no money to even buy himself that, so he just stole it and made his way to the airport hours later.

Upon heading to the airport, he informed everyone that he worked for the BSAA's NA Branch and they let him right on through, without said passport. Those who work for the government get FREE rides around the world. It seemed strange that Chris could just leave out of the Bahamas without a passport, but the good thing is that the BSAA allowed all personal to travel the world without one.

"Ohh golly praise the lord for me not having to suffer being stuck here without a passport." Chris sighed to himself as a female passenger next to him looked at him like he was crazy shortly before turning her attention to the laptop she had.

Chris looked at her before he turned his head and went to sleep, in hopes that he wouldn't have nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheva jolted awake in her sleep. She had those dreams again. Those dreams about a certain muscle freak.

_Christopher Redfield_

_Great Lord, please let me get some sleep and not think about him! Anything but Chris!_

Her prayers didn't come answered. Hours later she had that dream about Christopher again. Sheva realized that God's power was too strong to overtake; so, finding herself defeated, she decided to stay awake, not wanting to wake up again. Especially, since, Wesker was asleep on the same bed next to her, since he broke the bed in two.

**A/N: It's another shortie. Hopefully on Monday I can actually make my fingers type the next chapter in a longer document! Until the next updae**


End file.
